Lithium-ion batteries, also referred to as lithium-ion accumulators, are used nowadays in a variety of products as energy stores.
Lithium-sulfur battery technology is being researched in order to manufacture batteries having a higher energy density.
Conventional lithium-sulfur cells contain elemental sulfur, and in particular contain ether-based electrolyte solvents to ensure solubility of the sulfur.
The publication WO 2011/147924 A1 discusses a solid composite for a lithium-sulfur cell.